Tick Tock, Tick Tock
by sonamyfanfiction
Summary: Sonic's really got himself in a pickle now. After being caught off guard in Eggman's base, he ends up with a small yet explosive bomb attached in his fur. Now the cobalt hero is going to have to really slow things down in order to buy Tails some time to figure out how to deactivate it. Meanwhile, Amy is going to have to keep Sonic at a walking pace.
1. I Warned You

**Hello again everyone!**

 **Here is my latest fanfic piece, 'Tick Tock, Tick Tock'. This was a request sent in by SoraRose7, thanks so much girl! I hope you enjoy this! Be sure to read and review everyone! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

'Come on, Egghead, you know as well as we do that you wouldn't hurt Cream.' Sonic folded his arms and rolled his eyes through a cocky smirk.

'Sonic!' Amy exclaimed nervously as she locked eyes with a frightened Cream.

'You might as well let her go now, Eggman. We're leaving here with both her and the Emeralds.' Tails chuckled.

'Tails?!'

'Amy! What are they doing?!' Cream tremored within her cage.

Amy glared at both Sonic and Tails who chuckled to themselves and with each other at the steam coming out of Eggman's ears as they continued to taunt and tease him. In the middle of his base, a new and improved capture device stood proud and tall holding Cream still in the middle of it. The fuchsia hedgehog turned her attention towards the young rabbit, wondering how to speed the rescuing process along.

'Listen to me, you cocky little brat! Hand over the emeralds or this one gets it!' Eggman snapped as he gestured to Cream.

'Sonic, help me!' Cream tremored as she wrapped her arms around herself, her legs shaking.

'Oh, come on, Cream. We're just catching his bluff!' Tails insisted.

'Guys, this isn't funny anymore!' Amy exclaimed as she grabbed onto Sonic's arm.

'It wasn't funny to begin with?!' Cream snapped.

'I've got to agree with the kid.' Eggman huffed.

'Come on, Ames, you know as well as I do that he's full of it.' Sonic smiled down at her.

'Sonic the Hedgehog, you-'

'Alright, alright!' Sonic cut her off with an eye roll through a cute smile.

Amy took a step back as she shook her head at him, but still unable to hide her blushing smile. Sonic gave his brotherly figure a smirk as they jumped up into the air ready to attack. Amy watched them ready to attack, locking eyes with Cream who now looked far more relieved and relaxed than before. As the two tailed kitsune flew towards her cage before Sonic, only to be caught off guard by two metallic limbs appear out of nowhere.

'Tails, look out!' Cream called out.

One limb tangled around his tails, causing him to hang painfully from its clutches before the other snaked around his torso and began to squeeze him painfully. On instinct, Sonic followed behind him in his signature spin dash only to get captured by another two limbs concealing him in a small cage above the ground. Its limbs snaked through to squeeze him, allowing the cage to fall and hit the ground with a clang.

'Why send a man to do a woman's job?' Amy sighed to herself, loud enough for the boys to hear.

The fuchsia bundle whipped out her hammer with a determined smirk on her face, one that Sonic managed to catch out of the corner of his eye and making him chuckle subconsciously. Eggman saw her run toward the two tangled up boy that were still hanging in front of Cream, making him aggravated before he slammed his fist down on his control panel, releasing four more metallic limbs.

One tripped her over, sending her hammer flying from her grip before they came back up to suffocate her wrists and ankles before stretching her out and hanging above the ground as she faced the boys. Tails raised a brow before bowing his head to shake it while Sonic looked at her with a cocky smile, holding back his laughter until a little later.

'Looks like you're one of us, eh?' Sonic cocked a brow.

'Shut up, Sonic.' Amy spat.

'I warned you, didn't I, Sonic?' Eggman chuckled to himself. 'Last chance! Hand over the emeralds or the girl's a goner!'

'Oh dear.' Cream murmured to herself.

'I have to admit, Egghead,' Sonic began before grunting in the device's embrace, 'this is pretty nifty stuff.'

'Let go of me, you big piece of-'

'When we get free, she's really going to get you, Eggman.' Tails sighed, cutting her off as he rest his elbow on the limb wrapped around him, his face resting in his hand as he watched Amy attempt to squirm free.

Eggman began to laugh and cackle, his body doubling over as he held his stomach, continuing to laugh at his prisoners. He sat back with a thump in a large chair by the control panel as if to get comfortable and watch them squirm uncomfortable, almost painfully, in front of him. He turned around briefly to key in a few controls before turning back around to eye off Sonic.

As he did, the cobalt hero looked up to find what appeared to be a gun lowering down in front of him, Amy and tails froze as they gasped, taking in the sight before them. Even Sonic was a little visually unsettled before he shook it off and the others tried even harder to get out of their restraints, including Cream.

'Whatcha got here then, Eggman?' Sonic asked as he raised a brow at the 'gun'.

'Just a little something I whipped up for a special occasion.' The doctor smirked.

'Oh yeah? Do enlighten me.' Sonic said, a little sarcastically.

'Thank you, I will!' Eggman began as he got to his feet. 'This here, my spikey little friend, beholds a small but very powerful bomb. When demand it to shoot, the bomb will dig itself into your fur and attach. So if I were you, I wouldn't try any funny business!'

'Sure thing, Eggbreath.' Sonic smirked.

'Don't test it, Sonic.' Tails warned him.

'Let's just focus on getting Cream out without you having a bomb attached!' Amy added.

'Can't you just let me out, Doctor Eggman?' Cream began, causing everyone to turn and face her before locking into her sparkling brown orbs, 'I didn't do anything wrong? I was just wandering in the field picking flowers for Mama. The others haven't done anything wrong either? Why don't you just let us all go?'

'You may be the youngest, Cream, but you're little cute act is starting to wear very thin.' Eggman insisted, using her name for the first time.

'The end of an era.' Tails mumbled.

'You're still cute, Cream, don't you listen to a word he says!' Amy insisted on reminding her, despite the fact she knew it was merely a plan.

'Let's discuss this when we get home.' Sonic suggested.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything else, Sonic knocked the bomb backwards with a simple swat of his hand before breaking out of his restraints and making his way towards Cream. Eggman's brief shock was quickly replaced with anger at being so easily fooled by his enemy. He tried to key in demands quickly to stop him but only ended up releasing both Tails and Amy.

'Winning!' Amy cheered as she picked up her hammer, Eggman screeching in frustration.

'You won't get away so easy.' He bellowed before turning his attention to Sonic.

'Let's get you out of here, Cream.' Sonic smiled at her before breaking a hole in the glass.

He jumped in and scooped up the young rabbit in a bridal style before she clutched to his chest in fear and shock of what was happening around her before he jumped out. As he was falling to the ground, Cream still in his arms, Eggman managed to key in the controls and aim the gun towards Sonic and fire. The bomb attached firmly, throwing Sonic forward and the young bunny out of his arms.

They both hit the floor hard, Sonic getting to his feet fast as he shook off the effects, Tails rushing to Cream's aid. Amy came to Sonic's side, ready to help attack, before the sapphire hedgehog leapt up and spin dashed Eggman out of his chair, forcing him to the ground before attack the contraption, giving the fuchsia heroine time to smash the control panel.

'Sonic! Amy! Wait!' Tails called out as she watched the two about to smash both the control panel and machine in sync.

Before the kitsune had a chance to get up and stopped them, the two pounded into both the contraption and the control panel causing the base to explode. Tails curled over Cream in just enough time before they both got blown away, Sonic and Amy following behind separately and hitting the ground outside in front of the Tornado.

As they slowly began to get to their feet, the rest of the gang were running up to them from in the forest, most with genuine looks of concern while the others were frustrated. Cosmo and Tikal helped Cream to her feet and made sure she was ok while the other joined Tails beside Sonic and Amy. As they watched the flames burning and the debris falling, Eggman was managing to flee the scene.

'I told you we all should have gone in, Faker!' Shadow snapped.

'What did you do, Sonic?!' Manic added.

'Why do you assume it was me?!' Sonic questioned.

'Sonic The Hedgehog, don't try and pretend we don't know it was you.' Sally eyed him off.

'It doesn't matter now, we just need to get out of here.' Tikal insisted.

'You still have all the emeralds, right?' Rouge cocked a brow.

'Of course you're the first to ask, bat.' Knuckles rolled his eyes.

'Here they are,' Sonia said as she scooped up the bag, 'and we have Cream now let's go!'

As the gang silently agreed, slowly turning and getting ready to get ready to get back into the Tornado to head back to the garage, Sonic's communicator began to sound loudly. Amy, standing next to him, startled nervously and watched him cautiously as he brought his wrist up to his face to answer it. He turned it on and saw a familiar face come up on the screen.

 _'I warned you, didn't I, Hedgehog?' Eggman chuckled over the communicator._

'Warned you about what?' Blaze cocked a brow.

'What's he talking about, Sonic?' Cosmo asked nervously.

 _'That small and powerful bomb is now very, very firmly attached to you, Sonic. It will activate and obliterate you and your surrounds into a million pieces if you run so much more than a jog! So if I were you, I would suggest taking things much, much slower from now on! Have fun!' Eggman cackled before the connection cut off._

'This is a joke, right? Surely to chaos you didn't really get yourself into something that deep?!' Silver exclaimed.

'It looks pretty legit to me.' Tails began as he stood behind Sonic and found the bomb within his quills. 'I'm going to have to look at it a lot more closely.'

'Why can't you just take it off?' Manic questioned.

'It'll probably activate it.' Blaze assumed.

'Exactly, let's get out of here.' Tails insisted.


	2. What To Do

**Hey there, everyone!**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this story so far, especially to SoraRose7 who sent in this request! Massive shout out! Here is chapter 2, ya'll. Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

As the gang made their way back home, the sun starting to set, Sonic slouched on the wing of the Tornado in a huff. He looked down and watched Shadow and Silver running along in front of them, the way he usually would, and couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously. He looked inside the plane to see Tails both driving and discussing with his sister on everything to do with the bomb.

He sighed to himself as he turned away from them to look back down at the other two still running, competing against one another. Amy was watching the blue blur from the other wing with Blaze and Sally, Knuckles and Manic one the same wing as Sonic clearly unbeknown to his off demeanour. Amy cocked a brow suspiciously, forcing herself to look away.

'Sonic really isn't taking this well.' Amy whispered to the girls.

'Yeah, he sure looks frustrated.' Sally agreed.

'And kind of fidgety?' Blaze added.

'Oh no…' Amy sighed as she looked back at him and made a cruel realisation.

Before the lavender feline and the chipmunk princess were able to catch onto what Amy was worried about, Sonic leapt off the Tornado's wing beside the boys and Rouge who was flying beside them. He landed behind Shadow and Silver, about to take off at the speed of light in an attempt to test it out before Rouge swooped down to follow him.

'Shadow! Silver! Grab him!' She called out, causing them to turn around to see Sonic speeding up to them.

'SONIC?!' The two exclaimed in sync.

The cobalt hedgehog had a determined smirk on his face as he prepared to dash past them, only for them to grab him and tackle him to the ground with Rouge following behind, landing on top of them all. Sonic squirmed desperately, begging for release, but soon stopped when he heard the bomb beginning to beep slowly.

'Is it going to explode?!' Manic exclaimed through his communicator.

'N-No,' Rouge grunted as she held him down firmly once more before standing up, 'but if he tries that again it will.'

'What were you thinking, Faker?!' Shadow snapped.

'You could have killed us all and yourself!' Silver added.

'There is no way this thing is real! It can't be!' Sonic shot back.

'Sonic the Hedgehog, you get back up here right now!' Sonia snapped over her communicator as the plane came down and hovered over them.

'Listen to your mummy, Sonic.' Knuckles snickered to himself, earning him an icy glare from the cobalt hero.

'Come on, Sonic. We need to get you back so we can work out how to deactivate it!' Cosmo insisted.

Sonic slumped a little in Shadow and Silver's hold, as if to say he wasn't going to keep running, at least that's how they took it. It was also partly from a strange new sensation he was feeling; exhaustion, amongst other things. It was as if always being on the run and now only just coming to a halt, allowed his body's needs to catch up with him.

Tails lowered the Tornado that much more before Manic extended his arm out to his little brother, to which he stubbornly refused and jumped up onto the wing himself. The sap hedgehog exchanged a shrug with Knuckles before they all took off again, Sonic sitting back and closing his eyes as if it would make it all go away.

The first of the night's star were beginning to blossom when the Tornado landed out the front of the garage. Sonic leapt off the plane's wing with no more than a frustrated sigh before he slowly made his way up to the living room and onto the balcony. Tails got out of the plane, deciding to leave it out for the night before walking to Tikal and Cream's side.

'What are we going to do with him?' Tikal sighed, more so asking a rhetorical question.

'I've been asking the same thing for years now.' Tails chuckled as he gave her a smile.

'What are you going to do now, Tails?' Cream asked as they began walking inside behind the others.

'Well, once everyone gets inside and we've all had a feed, I guess I better start getting a good look at whatever's attached to Sonic's quills.'

'Think you have any idea what it is?' Tikal asked.

'I hope so.'

As the peach echidna placed a friendly hand on the kitsune's shoulder and exchanged a hopeful smile with him, the two followed Cream up the stairs and into the living room where everyone was engaged in quiet conversation with each other. Tikal couldn't help but notice Amy sitting off to the side in silence, looking out to the balcony every now and then in obvious concern.

The peach echidna slowly trailed her wyes over to Blaze and Rouge who tried to give her a small smile with a shrug, silently telling her that the fuchsia heroine was obviously worried about Sonic and had probably been sitting in silence since they got there. Cream joined in on their girl-code conversation before looking to Tikal as if to ask what to do, but even the wise and intuitive Tikal didn't know what to do just yet.

As she took a seat with the girls, following behind Tails who just took a seat by Manic, Cream couldn't help but turn her attention out to the balcony. She glanced back at the gang to see if anyone had noticed she hadn't come over yet before slowly making her way towards the doors that would lead out to the sapphire speedster, only to be stopped in her tracks just as she saw a hint of his quills.

'Hey, Cream! Would you help me with dinner?' Cosmo called out to her, making her jump.

'Of course, Cosmo.' She smiled as she turned around to follow the Seedrian girl towards the kitchen.

Tikal and Sonia made their way back and forth from the kitchen, helping when they could and pouring drinks until dinner was served, not that it was the regular gourmet feast. Everyone was seated around the living room, the topics of conversation moving onto lighter topics as everyone chowed down on an array of toasted sandwiches.

Sonic still remained out on the balcony, despite the fact he'd been asked in twice, but merely responded with a shake of the head. Cream had been quiet for a little while herself now, and decided to slip away and towards the kitchen where she made Sonic his own sandwiches filled with chilli and mince along with his favourite drink, her very own hot chocolate. She smiled at her work before quietly taking it out to him, no one noticing her; at least if they did, they said nothing.

She stepped out quietly and towards the small table and two chairs that sat in the left corner of the balcony. She placed the hot chocolate and sandwiches down on the table as gently as she could in order to make no noise before she walked up beside him and leaned over the railing herself. She looked up at him with a smile, but he either ignored it or didn't see it.

'I made you toasted chilli sandwiches, and my hot chocolate.' Cream smiled timidly.

'Thanks, Cream.' Sonic stated simply, not taking his eyes off the horizion.

'Amy's really worried about you, but she doesn't want to let on.' The young rabbit stated after a comfortable silence.

'Over-reacting again.' Sonic huffed as he rolled his eyes.

Cream's eyes snapped up to him in both shock and anger, so much she couldn't even find the words to tell him off, not that it had ever been her forte. As she gapped a little, Sonic turned his attention to her, noticing her upset expression before letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and slumping over the railing.

'Sorry, I know she's not. It's not even that, it's just-'

'You know you can't run, and that makes you want to do it even more?' Cream cocked a brow, much to Sonic's surprise.

'It scares me how fast you're growing up.' He chuckled after a few seconds of silence.

'Clearly not grown up enough to get myself out of sticky situations. It's my fault you can't run, you know. If I hadn't gotten captured then-'

'Hey now, I don't want to hear any of that talk!' Sonic cut her off sharply. 'None of us could have prevented this, besides, it's all part of being a hero.'

'You'll never change, Sonic.' Cream smiled, holding back a giggle.

'Ditto.'

The two giggled for a minute before Cream picked up the mug of hot chocolate and handed it to him, as if forcing him to drink it before making her way back inside to the others. She already felt a little better before she walked over and took a seat by Silver who immediately flashed her a grin and ruffled her hair.

.

'Where's Bunnie when you need her?' Tails growled to himself, knowing her assistance was always welcome in times like these.

'Only her and Antoine could take a 'second honeymoon' at a time like this.' Sally shrugged, causing Sonia to giggle.

Sonic sat down on Tails' garage chair, leaning over so his little brotherly-figure could dig through his quills and examine the tiny bomb. He clearly wasn't impressed, both with not being able to run and feeling a little like a lab rat. Plus now, it was starting to hit him that this was one of those rare occurrences that he'd gotten too cocky and ended up him trouble, not that he was about to admit it aloud.

'So, what do you make of it, kiddo?' Manic asked impatiently.

'Well, it's certainly legit,' Tails began as her took the headgear involving magnifying glasses off, 'that's for sure. Old Egghead did a real good job.'

'It's about time.' Knuckles smirked a little.

'Not making me feel any better, guys!' Sonic snapped.

'So, how do we get it off?' Sonia asked, quickly turning the conversation.

'Doesn't look like you do.' Rouge sighed, now looking at the device over Tails' shoulder.

'How do you know?' Blaze cocked a brow at the ivory bat.

'We see stuff like this at work all the time, although I have to say I'm surprised seeing something so advanced come from Eggman.' Shadow admitted reluctantly.

'Well, it was bound to happen sometime.' Tikal shrugged.

'I had my doubts, to be honest.' Silver said through a smile.

As they all continued talking, so involved in conversation and examining the small device in between Sonic's thick, blue quills, Amy quietly walked out of the garage and into the night air, sure if she stayed in there any monger she might explode. She sat herself down forcefully on the cold grass and massaged her temples, trying to block out the conversation coming from inside.

She could barely believe this had happened. No, that was a lie, she could barely believe this hadn't happened sooner with Sonic's cocky attitude. However, now that the time is here, she can scarcely comprehend it. It's Sonic? He doesn't end up in these situations. Much less in one where they can't work out what to do about it almost instantly.

She let out an exasperated sigh, feeling as if a few more deep breaths would release her worries and concerns from her body, but to no avail. She wanted to help her hero, but just like the others, she didn't know how. She had to do something though? Her train of thought was cut off when she heard someone say they would meet again tomorrow and devise a plan then. Chaos knew they all needed a night's rest.

* * *

As the sun was peaking over the skyline, Sonic leapt up from the lounge he'd fallen asleep on and checked his surrounds for anyone else. In his mind, it was a brand new day and he was determined to not let any of the previous day be true. Therefore, for the second time, he was about to test out the bomb.

He tip-toed down stairs; cautiously trying not to wake up Tails, wherever he was, prepared to make a getaway through the garage. As his feet stepped down onto the bottom step, he let out an excited smile as he flicked on the light switch in order to help him open the garage, only to almost jump out of his skin in shock.

'Dammit, Tails?! What the hell are you doing down here?!' Sonic exclaimed after catching his breath.

'I fell asleep down here last night, nothing out of the ordinary. Plus, I knew you would try and make an early getaway!' Tails eyed him off as he stayed seated on his desk.

'Come on, man, I'm sure-'

'Sonic, you almost set it off yesterday!' Tails snapped, cutting him off. 'Don't you get how serious this is?!'

They eyed each other off for a few more seconds before Sonic dropped his gaze in defeat. He silently walked over to the small garage couch and feel on it face down, burying his face in the pillow. Tails watched him for a few more second before letting out a tired sigh, having gotten next to no sleep. He got up and walked over to sit on the bean bag by the couch.

'I'm going to call the gang over later this morning so we can work it out, which we will.' Tails informed his older brother.

'I hope you're right, pal.'


	3. A Whole New World

A few hours later, after had Tails had gotten a little more sleep and it was a socially acceptable time to call someone, the gang made their way back to the garage to continue working out how to solve the entire bomb-being-attached-to-Sonic business. It was hard to remember who suggested it now, odds say it was either Knuckles or Manic, but someone suggested Sonic just never run again. Well, didn't that go down well…

Everyone had downed a couple of cups of coffee each, majority of them not exactly the morning songbirds, in order to keep their brains awake enough to function. Tails was back at his desk, surfing the internet while Tikal, Sally and Cosmo tried to sift through textbooks in order to find something interesting. Rouge and Shadow examined the device over and over, trying to come across anything else they may have missed while the others basically just tried to keep Sonic occupied.

'You took some snaps of it last night, right, Tails?' Silver asked.

'Yep, right here.' Tails answered bluntly as he pat the hardcopy prints on his desk.

'More coffee, anyone?' Sonia yawned, holding a tray.

'Please.' Sonic and Manic answered in sync as they held out their cups.

'I never would have pegged the hedgehog trio as cranky morning folk.' Knuckles chuckled to himself.

'Wanna find out?' Manic growled, his eyes half closed and his quills askew.

'Something tells me he's really not kidding.' Tikal said nervously as she filled up her own cup.

'Have you two even achieved anything back there, this morning?' Sonic asked impatiently, tilting his head around.

'Rouge might have, I've been observing for half an hour.' Shadow chuckled.

'Yeah, because I kicked you out.' Rouge mumbled to herself as she concentrated on picking through bits and pieces of the bomb.

'Not to make anyone extra nervous but, isn't it if there is one wrong move on the device itself, that can set it off?' Blaze cocked a brow.

'WHAT?!' Sonic snapped up nervously.

'Chill out, Sonic, she knows what she's doing.' Sally told him, a thick monotone to her voice as she kept her nose buried in the textbook.

'Alright, I've read this book back to front and inside out and I can't find anything worthwhile.' Cosmo sighed as she slammed the book shut.

As Sally moved over closer to Cosmo and tried to see what she was reading, Tails passed them both another stack of textbooks, much to their dismay. He went back to reading on his computer, his eyes starting to burn, while the girls went back to reading. The rest of the gang tried to either keep Sonic occupied, not that anything was working, or help Rouge and Shadow.

'We've got to get you out of here.' Amy said more so to herself but referring to sonic as she stood up and headed for the coffee.

'Huh?' Sonic's head snapped up and watched her pour the dark brown liquid.

'We need to get you out of this damn garage and do something for a few days until Tails and the other work out how to fix it.' Amy said firmly before sipping her coffee.

'That's a great idea!' Cream cheered gleefully.

'Well, what do you suggest?' Blaze asked.

'I don't know. Hiking or something, some sort of travel away that will keep his mind off it? If he stays seated here he's going to lose his mind.'

'Ok, let's not talk as if I'm not right here.' Sonic subtly insisted.

'Rose is right though, we have all the information we need right here. We can go off that.' Shadow shrugged.

'In the meantime, someone can go with you and you can travel and do whatever you want.' Manic smiled as is little brother hopefully.

'Well, it was Amy's idea. I think she should go.' Rouge smiled a little as she gave Amy a quick glance.

'That sounds like a good idea to me?' Knuckles added, catching onto the ivory bat's way of thinking.

As Knuckles and Rouge exchanged a knowing look, trying to hold back their laughter, Sonic shot an icy glare in the red echidna's direction. Amy sipped on her coffee slowly as she caught Rouge's eye, a simple glare telling her how not-so-subtle she was. Then again, she guessed that was the whole point. The entire time everyone else agreed with Rouge and Knuckles, although not fully catching on, Sonic and Amy couldn't even look at each other.

'Should be a great trip for you, Sonic!' Cream smiled.

'Yeah, now that you're forced to slow down, you might even get to see a few new things!' Silver laughed, trying to make light of the situation.

'Before you go I just want to check a few more things.' Tails insisted.

'I need to take a few more pictures, just to be safe.' Cosmo added.

'Well, it's settled. After Tails and Cosmo finish up, both of you get what you need to and then you set out first thing tomorrow. We can keep in contact over your communicators and keep you up to date with what's happening.' Sonia instructed them confidently.

'She could rule the world, one day.' Sally smiled, watching on with a smile.

'She certainly gives Egghead a run for his money.' Tikal chuckled.

* * *

Another night dawn over the planet of Mobius, the stars coming out to play as they danced around the full moon. Sonic was lying on the roof over the living room balcony, listening to Tails singing along to his music as he tinkered away on something. The blue blur was glad his little brother had left working on the bomb for the day, he could tell it was driving him nuts.

Tails' voice became a blur as Sonic drifted off into thought, still staring up at the sky. He's no fool, he knows how Amy feels about him. Granted, it's been quite some time since he's received a marriage proposal or a death hug, but he knows she still loves him. Not only that, he knew exactly what Rouge and Knuckles were trying to do today.

It wasn't that he didn't like Amy or anything, she was a great friend, it was just the thought of spending so much time alone with her. It made him nervous. Then again, being alone with a girl for that long that he didn't see as a sister would make him nervous. Which is when it hit him… he wouldn't be nervous around any of the other girls? Not even Rouge! No Tikal, or Blaze, or Cream? Why?

'I thought I'd find you up here.' Tails smiled as he hovered in the air, breaking Sonic's train of thought.

'Best place to be this time of the day.' Sonic smiled in return as he snapped back to reality.

'What's got you thinkin' so hard?' Tails asked as he landed and sat himself beside the hedgehog hero.

'What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?' Sonic asked as he arched a brow.

Tails and Sonic had always had a strong bond, always confident in confiding in one another. However, it wasn't exactly a common occurrence that Tails would give Sonic a look like he was tonight. One that told the blue blur he wasn't kidding anyone, especially his little brother. He tried to contain his smile as he cocked a brow at Sonic, waiting for him to crack.

'Alright, alright.' Sonic sighed as he rolled his eyes.

'So, what's going on?' Tails asked again.

'I like the idea of going away for a few days, not having to worry about this stupid bomb on my back.'

'But?'

'But it's with Amy! Amy and me, me and Amy alone for a few days. That makes me nervous.'

'Oh, Sonic. You're being ridiculous.' Tails scoffed.

'I am not! That's a long time to be-'

'Sonic, when are you going to man up and just confess that you like her?' Tails cut him off with a chuckle, 'You're looking way too far into this which is why you're so nervous. Besides, it's not like she forced you into it or anything, she just suggested it.'

'Wait, what? I don't-'

'Dude, you just need to chill out. You're acting like a big girl. Nothing's going to happen unless you make it happen, anyway? So, calm down and try to have a little fun. After all, it's only Amy?' Tails shrugged as he got to his feet.

'I… I just don't know how to respond. So many different ways to respond.' Sonic answered finally.

Tails laughed before bidding his brotherly figure goodnight and flying down onto the balcony. Sonic heard his footsteps getting fainter and fainter as the young kitsune headed for his bedroom. He finally turned back and looked up to the sky again, trying to let Tails' words sink in, although it was hard to process. When had he gotten so grown up?

 _When are you going to man up and just confess…_

 _Nothing's going to happen unless you make it happen…_

 _It's only Amy…_

'Chaos, help me.' Sonic sighed before jumping down onto the balcony and into the living room.

.

The following morning, as the sun's rays burst through every leaf on every tree and reflected off every ripple of every lake, the gang showed up at the garage. Amy had a big back pack slung over her shoulder as she stood out the front talking to Sonia and Blaze, the rest of the gang scattered around either talking to Sonic or helping Tails.

'Looking forward to getting out of here, Big Blue?' Rouge asked with a cheeky smile.

'Not as much as you are getting me out of here, Rouge.' Sonic shot back.

'Oh, come on, Sonic. I did you a favour.'

'Dare I say it, but, I have to agree with her.' Knuckles snickered from behind the cobalt hero.

Sonic didn't have the patience to argue this morning, barely acknowledging Knuckles with more than an eye roll. He turned his gaze away to see Cream and Cosmo now joining in conversation with the fuchsia hedgehog, all smiling and laughing. Amy's smile had always brought him a sense of joy, although he could never really pinpoint why.

However, before he had a second to dwell on it, Tails, Sally and Silver came out of the garage with what appeared to be tiny devices. Whatever they were, they seemed to catch the other's attention, causing Shadow, Tikal and Manic to walk over to the others from their own conversation. The girls followed behind, their laughter dying out as they smiled back at Tails who appeared proud of himself.

'Alright, all finished.' Tails announced proudly as he walked up to Sonic and Amy.

'Finished?' Manic cocked a brow.

'We've been making a few little adjustments and these little chips should make the connection between the communicators stronger.' Sally explained.

'Sound, visuals, you name it.' Silver added with a smile.

'So, are you guys ready to go?' Sonia asked, hiding her sisterly nerves surprisingly well.

'As ready as I'll ever be!' Amy smiled.

'Sure, let's do it!' Sonic added with a thumbs up.

'Try not to get into any trouble out there, you two.' Tikal giggled.

'If you catch her drift.' Shadow mumbled, earning him a whack from a certain lavender feline.

'At, least not any more than you're already in.' Cosmo smiled.

'We'll be right here when you get back!' Cream exclaimed as she waved them goodbye.

The hedgehog duo waved everyone goodbye, smiling as they did so before turning around to leave. The gang had to admit, it was quite the anti-climactic departures, at least, opposed to normal. Obviously, all they could do was walk away, a weird sight after being used to Sonic scooping up his companion and dashing to the next scene within seconds.

'Think they'll be alright?' Sally cocked at the kitsune after every made their way inside.

'Sure, what could go wrong?' Tails smirked.


	4. Time

**'Sup ya'll?**

 **Here it is, chapter 4! Thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying it! The song in the chapter is 'What Do You Mean' by Justin Bieber. I'm not really a fan of him but I love this song. Somehow I thought it worked in this as well. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Amy was both surprised and ecstatic when they had reached the one hour mark and Sonic hadn't gone completely insane yet, although it couldn't be long now. She had a feeling that may have been the reason he'd barely said more than two words the whole way through the forest. She had to do something, anything for them to at least talk.

She looked over her shoulder subtly to see him watching his feet drag across the dirt as he walked. Chaos, it made her almost as sad as he was obviously feeling, and he was never sad. She turned back around and pulled a map out of her pocket, quickly examining it to find a lake up ahead. Maybe they could take a break there? It would be around midday by the time they got there, anyway.

'Hey, how about a break soon?' Amy asked after turning around with a smile.

'Sure, why not?' Sonic shrugged through a small smile.

The fuchsia hedgehog flashed him a smile, now at a lack of conversation again, before turning back around to continue walking. It couldn't have been that long, but it felt like days before they finally made it into a clearing that held part of the lake. The sun that beamed down through the trees sparkled on the water, reflected onto their faces, causing Amy to smile and Sonic to feel a little queasy.

'Wow, it's so beautiful here.' Amy stated a little breathlessly before walking forward.

'Sure.' Sonic shrugged, trying to ignore the mass of water.

Amy ditched her bag at her feet before she continued walking towards the lake, taking in all the surroundings of fruit bushes and flowers. Sonic followed behind, stopping where she dropped her bag and simply watched her walk around a little. He took a seat before pulling out some water from Amy's bag and watched her bend down to feel the water through her fingers.

The anxious cobalt hero finished his drink before leaning back and resting his eyes, head propped up with his hands. Amy stood up and turned around, about to say something, to find him snoozing under the sporadic rays of the sun. She bent back down with a cheek smile on her face, put her hands in the water and flicked it up over him.

'H-Hey! What the hell was that!' Sonic exclaimed as he jumped up.

'What? I don't know?' Amy shrugged before turning back around, holding in her laughter.

Sonic cocked a brow as he slowly and quietly got to his feet, creeping over to her cautiously before holding up his hands to her back and pushing her in with a squeal. As the water splashed up, he folded his arms with a proud smirk plastered on his face. The pink, saturated bundle of quills broke the water's surface with a gasp and stared straight into his eyes with shock.

'What? I don't know?' Sonic shrugged.

'You know what's great?' Amy began to smile as she slowly walked out of the water.

'W-What?' Sonic stammered.

'You can't run.' She winked.

Sonic turned a beat red colour, nervous partly from what Amy might do to him now and partly because he couldn't help but wonder if the water was going to drag down the strap on her shoulder any more. He back away slowly, his hands up in a defensive position, unable to break away when Amy leapt forth with a 'HA!'.

She jumped on his back, pushing and pulling him closer and closer towards the edge of the water. She quickly slid down onto her feet, Sonic grabbing her waist, about to push her in and beginning to laugh now that he had the upper hand. Amy joined in when she began to win him over, tackling him into the shallow end of the water.

'G-Give it up, Ames!' Sonic gritted through his teeth as he tried to hold her down.

'N-Never!' She laughed manically.

As the two continued to laugh, Sonic had completely forgotten they were even near water let alone in it. Even better, he'd forgotten all about the bomb and the reason they'd taken this trip in the first place, which evidently made Amy that much happier. Sonic's long quills were dripping wet, now darker in colour from the water while Amy's clothes were drooping and almost see through.

'Give up?' Sonic panted as he pinned the fuchsia hedgehog down, his torso lying over hers.

'Fine.' Amy grunted.

When she finally stopped squirming, they both let out a chuckle and looked into one another's eyes. In a brief few seconds, despite it feeling like a lifetime, it was as though Sonic had realised he had laughed or even smiled for the first time in a few days – all because of Amy. Which then led him to realise, they were a mere lips distance away from one another…

'Um, uh, so… should we set up here tonight?' Sonic stammered as he got off her and rushed out of the water.

'Y-Yeah. Sure.' Amy responded, sitting up and staring at her knees as she heard him walk off.

.

Tonight was colder than usual, a cool breeze wafting through the air as the moon dazzled high in the midnight blue sky. It was late, everyone should have been in bed, but alas even Cream was still awake and doing anything she could to help out. The entire gang was still in the garage sifting through the textbooks, internet and brains for anything that could be of use.

'I still don't understand why we can't just rip it off him.' Knuckles shrugged as he took the coffee from Cream.

'The bomb will recognise that it's no longer attached which will more than likely activate it.' Shadow answered.

'I already checked. It definitely will, we can't risk trying anything like that.' Sally sighed as she held up the snapshots of the bomb.

'Don't be down,' Manic began as he placed a hand on her back, 'We'll figure it out.'

'That's cute.' Sonia mumbled, causing Tikal to giggle behind her cup of tea.

'Well, what else have we accomplished today?' Cream asked as she sat down with her own drink.

'Zip.' Rouge muttered.

'Zilch.' Silver sighed.

'Nada.' Blaze added.

'Come on, guys, there has to be something?' Tikal smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

'Oh no.' Tails trembled to himself as he stared at the computer screen.

'What's wrong, Tails?' Cosmo asked as she walked up behind him.

'Look at this.' Tails told her as he pointed to what he was reading on the screen.

Cosmo gave him a worried look before turning to look at the screen, she slowly began reading aloud before her words faded and her eyes began concentrated and fixated. Tails watched her for a few seconds before he couldn't bear to watch it anymore. He could tell when she'd finished, she stepped back as if all the wind had been knocked out of her.

'What is it, hun?' Rouge cocked a brow at them.

'We've got another problem.' Cosmo tremored.

'Chaos, what now?' Shadow huffed.

'It's a timer… The bomb, it's a timer.'

'Shit.' Knuckles and Blaze cursed in sync.

* * *

While the team discovered some new and disturbing information, Sonic was wandering around the clearing gathering fire wood for the night. He'd filled his arms up with twigs and logs of all kinds, just able to see over his arms full before walking back into the clearing and to where they had set up. He dumped to pile down, dusted himself off and looked around, wondering where Amy had gotten off to.

'Ames? Amy?' Sonic called out as he walked around.

He made his way towards the lake, looking around for any signs of pink. He stepped around some thick bushes that led to the shallow ends of the lake where he found what he was looking for. Well… sort of. His entire being was soon painted red, blood rushing to his heated cheeks as he began to stammer nervously.

It was a good thing she was sitting down and had her back towards him, he might have passed out otherwise. Her clothes were strewn along the shore of the lake along with her head band and shoes as she relaxed in the tranquil waters under the moonlight. Her short quills were dripping water as she ran her fingers through them.

She slowly brought her hands back down to the surface of the water and splashed around a little, feeling like a little girl again. She giggled to herself as she flicked the water into the air, the light from the moon shooting through the droplets and sparkling in the air. She let out a happy sigh as she sat back, propping herself up on her hands.

Sonic tried not to look, although he was pretty much frozen in place. As she leant back, the moon bouncing off her features, the sides of her breasts were beginning to fall to the side. The cobalt hero began to blush even more, if it was possible, as she brought one knee up and rested comfortably, the water sliding down her legs and back to the water.

 _'O-Oh… Holy Chaos. S-Shit.' Sonic's mind raced._

He should run. No, wrong, he just needed to get out of there. Well, he would if he could, but he had quite literally never been so frozen in place with shock, embarrassment and maybe slight fear. It couldn't get worse, there was no way it could get worse. Could it? Wait, no, she's starting to sing. With that beautiful, siren-like voice of hers.

 _What do you mean? Oooh,  
When you nod your head yes, but you wanna say no,  
What do you mean? Oooh,  
When you don't want me to move, but you tell me to go,  
What do you mean?  
What do you-_

Amy cut off her singing when she heard some rustling in the bushes, which was really Sonic tripping over a rock and falling head over tail into them. Lucky for him, she didn't see him, merely heard the rustling. Although, it did freak her out. She looked around cautiously before standing up and shaking off before quickly getting dressed again.

Sonic had already scurried away back to where he left the logs, hurrying to light the fire before Amy got back from her bath. He nervously whacked two rocks together continuously, trying to stop his hands from shaking nervously. He finally made the sparks hit the wood before he began to blow anxiously into the flame. He almost choked on his own saliva when he heard footsteps coming towards him.

'Ah, looks good!' Amy smiled as she sat by the fire.

'Y-Y-Yeah. F-Finally got it g-going.' Sonic involuntarily stammered.

'Sonic? Are you ok?' Amy cocked a brow as she shuffled closer to him.

'What? Yeah! I'm fine!' Sonic exclaimed as he shot up out of his seat.

Amy watched him intently as he walked off and out of the clearing. She cocked a suspicious brow at him, knowing he was able to feel it in the back of his quills. She watched him until she couldn't see him anymore before she turned back to look at the fire, picking up a stick and starting to poke at it. Why was he all of a sudden so jumpy? Because he couldn't run? Yeah, yeah that was it…


	5. By The Fire

**Hello again everyone!**

 **Thank you all so much for your lovely reviews! I'm so glad you're all enjoying this chapter so far! Here's chapter 5! Be sure to read and review! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

As the next day came with the sun and the morning dew, Amy was up bright and early collecting berries from the nearby bushes to mix with yoghurt she had brought along. As she separated the raspberries, strawberries and blueberries and got to mixing them with the yoghurt absent mindedly, she got lost in her thoughts from the night before.

She craned her neck over her shoulder to see Sonic still snoozing under a tree, sitting up against the trunk with his hands laced through his quills as a pillow. A subconscious smile drifted across her muzzle, trying to tear her eyes away from his handsome demeanour but it was almost impossible. As the sapphire hedgehog began to turn a little, Amy turned back around to focus on making breakfast.

Sonic fluttered his eyes open slowly, the sleep falling out as his vision gradually focused. He shook his head as Amy came into his vision, bringing back the memory of what he saw the previous night. He immediately went red, his stomach doing knots and his entire body going hot. He took a deep breath before getting to his feet and bravely making his way towards her.

'Good morning.' Amy smiled cheerfully, hearing his walk up behind her.

'Morning, Ames.' Sonic smiled nervously.

'I've made breakfast, then I thought we could slowly keep going?' Amy suggested as she passed Sonic his meal.

'Thanks, and sure, sounds great.'

'Sweet. Hey, can I ask you something?' Amy asked nervously as the blue bundle of quills sat across from her.

'Yeah, sure?' Sonic answered casually.

'Are you ok? I mean, you seemed kind of weird last night?'

Sonic's eyes shot open as he stared down at his yoghurt and berries, making him almost choke on a strawberry he was swallowing. He couldn't tell her the truth, no way. Even though he didn't do it on purpose, he didn't know she was there. If she knew though, he would end up covered in yoghurt and berries before he got knocked into the next century with a hammer sized dent imbedded into his torso.

'Sonic?' Amy cocked a brow at him, causing him to look up.

'Uh, yeah I'm fine. I was just tired I guess.' He lied, reluctantly.

Quick to drop the subject, Sonic stared back down into his food and continued eating, hoping the sounds of the birds and the trickling water in the lake would ease the tension. Amy watched him with an intense confusion for a few more seconds before deciding to drop it herself, figuring it would more than likely come up again, given time.

As planned, they ate the meal Amy prepared before slowly packing up their camp site and heading out again, ready to trek for the day. It suddenly dawned on Amy that today they would probably be travelling all day, which meat a solid six to even eight hours. Sure, the tension would ease in that time, but what could she talk to him about that didn't involve spilling how in love with him she was?

 _'This could be a lot harder than I originally thought.' Amy thought to herself, sighing heavily as she picked up a stick to trek along with._

 _'Chaos, what am I supposed to talk to her about all day? Why is it now that it's suddenly become so hard to strike up even the simplest conversation?' Sonic thought nervously to himself._

If it weren't for the sun shining brightly and signifying it was still morning, both hedgehogs could have sworn the five minutes that had passed had been five hours. It was even worse than yesterday! Sonic was quick to work out why it was awkward, he felt both embarrassed and guilty after what he saw by the lake, and while he knew he could tell her about it, he knew it wasn't fair she didn't know why it was suddenly so tense between them.

The fuchsia heroine was walking a few paces ahead of him, dragging her feet a little, before she used her free hand to pull the map and compass out of her pocket and see where they would be headed next. Maybe they could just wing it? Would make the trip more exciting, and after all, that is what Sonic would normally do. Might bring a little normalcy to the trip for him.

'So, Sonic,' Amy began, causing him to look up, 'I was thinking maybe today we could just walk and see where it takes us? I mean, that's what you would normally do right? Run around until you feel like stopping?'

'Pretty much.' Sonic smiled, clearly excited by the premise.

'Well then, let's see where we end up by sunset?' Amy shrugged through a smile as she slowed down to walk beside him.

Sonic nodded through a small smile in agreeance before turning to face his front, watching where he was walking through what was becoming thick forest land. The silence between them turned comfortable for a few minutes, until Amy figured they couldn't go like this all day, so what better chance than now to get to know him better than she already did?

'So, Sonic…' Amy began with a suggestive tone.

'Yes, Amy?' Sonic replied, quickly catching on.

'What's your favourite colour?'

'What?' Sonic cocked a brow as his gaze snapped over to her in shock.

'What's your favourite colour?' Amy repeated, her fingers laced behind her back as they walked.

'Uh, well, actually… it's green.'

'Really?'

'Yeah! The colour of nature, the grass, the trees – it's like when you smell it all and you had to give it a colour it'd be…' Sonic trailed off, realising he was going on, 'I sound like a bit of a loser, such a contradiction to my regular, cool guy mojo.'

'Not at all. I like it.' Amy smiled, making Sonic blush slightly.

'So, uh, what's yours? Pink, I guess?'

'Wrong. Yellow, like sunlight, happiness.' Amy began, Sonic paying attention. 'Like when a room is painted a vibrant yellow, for example, you walk in and you're happy and it feels open and bright. Or like when you're outside on a sunny day you feel so fresh and warm and…'

'And?' Sonic coaxed.

'Free.' The bubble-gum bundle finished.

The two smile at one another as they continued to walk, talking continuously as they trekked through the forest the entire day and losing track of time. They'd known each other for as long as they could remember, but today it was like they had met for the first time all over again. Before they knew it, the sun was setting, and they could smell a familiar, salty scent.

'Do you smell that? It smells like…' Amy trailed off.

'Oh no.' Sonic mumbled.

Amy jogged and jumped through the thick scrub before coming into the clearing that led onto the sand, revealing the crystal clear ocean that sparkled under the setting sun. Amy dropped her bag limply as she slowly walked forward and inhaled the scent deeply, Sonic following up behind her nervously.

'See? Even with the water there, you can't deny those yellow rays of light take you to a place of happiness like no other.' Amy sighed as she looked out at the horizon.

'I have to admit, you're right.' Sonic shrugged as he stood next to her.

Amy turned to look at him, almost a little surprised, before a smile drifted across her face. She held back a giggle before she turned her gaze back out to the horizon, slowly lowering her head to rest on Sonic's shoulder and briefly rest her eyes. Sonic tensed up for a few seconds as he felt her quills touch him, but as he felt her soft fur brush up against him and the scent of her hair rise up into his nose, he immediately relaxed.

 _'Maybe this trip won't be so bad after all.' Sonic thought as he turned his gaze to the horizon, blushing through a smile._

.

'So, how do you think it's going?' Sonia asked as she took a seat on the couch.

'Out in Chaos knows where or down in the garage?' Manic asked.  
 **  
**'I'm sure Tails is doing fine now that we're all out of the way.' Sally smiled, referring to Tails as he worked downstairs.

'I've got to give him kudos r not snapping, it'd be my way to go.' Shadow huffed.

'That's the difference between the two of you, Shadow.' Cream giggled as she brought dinner to the coffee table.

'He'll be fine, Sonic and Amy on the other hand, that's another story.' Knuckles smirked.

'I'll bet it's going _real_ well.' Rouge smiled seductively.

Blaze chuckled to herself after exchanging a glance at the ivory bat, the boys all gave Rouge a surprised look before turning to look at each other. They looked around for a few seconds before bursting into hysterics, all almost choking on their food or trying to contain the drinks they were trying to swallow. The girls sat stunned as they stared in surprised, glancing at each other every now and then.

'What is so funny?' Tikal questioned.

'You actually think something is going to happen out there, don't you?' Silver said as he held back his laughter.

'It could!' Cosmo insisted.

'What makes you all so sure it won't?' Blaze cocked a brow, plenty of sass.

'Oh, come on, Blaze? You know as well as I do that even Amy isn't going to do that much to move things along.' Shadow rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and headed towards the balcony.

'A couple of years ago? Probably. Nowadays, she probably only has a little more confidence than he does.' Knuckles added.

'But you admit how much they feel for each other?' Rouge looked at them intently.

'Because I think we can all agree it's pretty obvious.' Tikal added.

'I'll give you that, but I bet you lot a hundred Mobiums that nothing happens.' Manic smirked.

'I want some of that action!' Silver exclaimed.

'You're on, boys!' Blaze and Sally exclaimed in sync.

'As soon as we get this bomb of Sonic, we'll-'

'Guys! Guys!' Tails exclaimed as he ran up the stairs in a panic, cutting Sonia off.

'Tails!' Cream cried in a worry.

'What's wrong?!' Cosmo added as she ran up to him.

'I've got it! I think I've got it!'

* * *

The moon never fails to shine brighter every night over Knothole, making it an intoxicating sight. It's like poison to the eye, once it hits you with the faintest touch it takes you in with all it's inebriating views. Tonight, Sonic was ecstatic when Amy said she would come to help find the fire wood. Maybe it was because they still hadn't stopped talking? Maybe it was because Chaos was shining down and Sonic and wasn't going to let him walk in on Amy bathing again and have him feel guilty.

'I mean, I knew you loved chilli dogs, Sonic, but I almost can't believe that!' Amy laughed as they made a pile of the wood on the sand.

'You'd think after eating 427 chilli dogs over three days and then throwing up for the next five would turn me off but no. However, I think it's what turned Tails off, he had to look after me!' Sonic laughed as he began sparking the logs.

'Well, you are quite the baby when you're sick.' Amy smirked as she fanned the simmering flame.

'I am not!' Sonic gasped.

'Oh, you are to! It took both Shadow and Silver to catch you before Knuckles, Manic and I had to hold you down just so Tails could give you your flu shots!'

'Hey! Tails is a teen genius but when it comes to needles, well, he hasn't quite mastered that skill yet!' Sonic pouted.

'Yeah, you're a regular Iron Man, Sonic.' Amy chuckled as she took a seat next to him and began poking at the fire with a twig.

'Oh yeah? Come on, take on _Iron Man_!' Sonic insisted as he stood up, sounding like the hulk at his new nick name.

'Come on, Sonic. You know as well as I do that I can take you down with ease.' Amy rolled her eyes as she continued poking the fire.

'Wanna bet?' Sonic cocked a brow.

'Fine.' Amy smiled as she got to her feet and dusted off her hands.

As the two steadied their feet in the sand, the glow of the fire bouncing off their features, they both began laughing and throwing shade ready to try and pin each other into the sand in a friendly battle. Amy leapt forth first only forth Sonic to grab her and pin her to the ground, which she anticipated, ready to roll him over and pin him into the sand before he had a chance to keep her down.

'Give up?' Amy smirked as she straddled him, pinning his arms to his side.

'Not even close!'

Sonic sat up quickly, pushing Amy backwards before he tried leap on top of her, only for her to move out of the way. She tried to grab him from behind and whirl him around only for him to turn around first to grab her and pin her to the ground and – unintentionally – bring his face only a lips distance away from hers.

His body hung over hers, their body heat radiating off of one another as Sonic firmly grasp Amy's wrists, holding them down, almost burying them into the sand. The cobalt ball of quills looked down into her jade orbs, watching them glow from the light of the fire as she stared back up at him. He couldn't feel himself doing it, but it was like his hands had a mind of their own.

They slowly brought their way up her wrists and into her hands as he laced his fingers through hers. She was almost certain it wasn't happening, like her brain was refusing to process it, but when it did, Sonic could feel the heat coming off her face as a bright red hue made it's way all over her face. As her breathing began to speed up and shake, Sonic began to blush, his breath mirroring hers.

'A-Amy…' Sonic whispered nervously.

'S-S-So-'

Before she could even whisper his name, his lips cautiously brushed hers before he pulled back to look at her, as if asking permission to continue. Amy let out a breath rapidly that she didn't even know she was holding in before she attached her lips to his. It didn't take longer than that for Sonic's hands to trace back down her arms, one to stop at her cheek and one to continue down to her waist.

Amy brought her hands up to his face, cupping his cheeks and pulling him closer to him than he already was, if it was possible. Sonic deepened their kiss, nipping at her bottom lip as if begging for entrance, to which she tried to tease but couldn't hold off even a few more seconds before complying. As she ran her hands through his thick, lush quills, he ran his hand down from her waist to her thigh.

'S-S-Sonic…' Amy moaned as his lips made their way down her neck.

As his hand now rested on her lower thigh, he unintentionally began to grip it tighter, making her moan more and more. It egged him on, causing him to run his hand slowly up her leg, making her entire body shake violently. As his hand made it's way underneath her dress, Amy involuntarily let out a loud gasp, causing Sonic to snap his gaze up to look at her.

'Are you ok? I'm sorry, I didn't-'

'Sonic, it's ok,' Amy cut him off before smiling. 'I just wasn't ready for it, it's ok, though.'

Shocked, and undeniably happy, Mobius' hero smiled as his heart rate elevated so high it was probably going faster than his feet. The butterflies were exploding in his stomach as he looked down at Amy smiling, her eyes slowly closing as she leaned in to kiss him again. As he leaned in to kiss her again, a familiar, alarming and heart wrenching sound scared the life out of both of them.

'What's happening?!' Amy screeched as she watched the bomb on Sonic's back flash.

'I don't know?!' Sonic exclaimed.


	6. So, What Happened?

**Hello again, everyone!**

 **Here we have chapter six! Slowly coming to a close on this story. I hope you're all enjoying it still! I'm sorry this took so long to update, I've been having internet troubles but it's finally back on track! For now, at least... Be sure to keep reading and reviewing! Enjoy!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

Without another thought, Amy shot up to a sitting position, making herself straddle her blue counterpart so she could see over his shoulder and onto his back to examine the bomb. It was flashing a vibrant crimson, so bright it was reflecting out of his fur and onto the sand. Amy's breath became audible and shaky as she sifted through his fur to find it, his hands holding onto her hips for support.

'Amy, what's it doing?!' Sonic exclaimed.

'I don't know, Sonic! Did you go running and I didn't see you?!' Amy snapped.

'I swear to Chaos I didn't! I don't know what it's doing!'

The pink heroine's breath caught in her throat, not sure if she was going to pass out of vomit with pure fear after the shock of what had been happening a few seconds ago had passed. Once she had a good view on it, her brows furrowed, a new found anger and determination becoming evident in her eyes that Sonic vaguely caught.

'Don't do it, Amy!' He screeched as he grabbed her arm awkwardly.

'I have to! I have to rip it off!' She insisted.

'You don't know what it's going-'

The sound of Amy's communicator sounded in their ears, making them both freeze instantly, both drawing a blank as the ringing continued to sound until Amy's breath awoke Sonic from his trance. He took her hand in his and held it as he click answer on her wrist communicator, bringing it into his view so the caller could see him.

 _'Sonic?' Tails cocked a brow at the camera._

'Tails! Help us! The bomb is going off!' Amy exclaimed, now coming to.

'I swear, pal, I wasn't running! I was-'

'How do we stop it?!' Amy cut Sonic off, stopping him from unintentionally starting a whole new conversation.

 _'It's a timer, the bomb is a timer! We're running out of time!' Tails explained quickly._

'WHAT?!' The two hedgehogs exclaimed in sync.

 _'I was running more scans yesterday when I found-'_

'Yesterday?! You found out yesterday and you're only telling us this now?!' Amy snapped furiously.

 _'It wasn't his fault, Rose,' Shadow joined in on the conversation, 'I'll give him that.'_

 _'We tried to run more tests to be sure and it's only now we have definitive answers,' Rouge added, 'including how to get it off!'_

'Then tell us! Let's get this done!' Sonic insisted in a panic.

Tails gave them a nervous nod as he looked into the camera before turning back, exchanging a glance with both Shadow and Rouge. They hid their nerves better than the two-tailed kitsune, but even the rest of the gang could tell they were nervous to tell the two hedgehogs what to do. Cream looked up at brotherly, grey hedgehog with a sad an anxious look before burying her face into his shoulder.

Manic wrapped his arm around his anxious, big sister's shoulders as she played with her fingers and looked up at the screen where one of her younger brother's scared faces appeared. Knuckles walked up to stand beside Cosmo, placing a friendly hand on her shoulder while Sally took a seat on the small lounge by Tikal and Blaze.

 _'Alright, Rose, listen up,' Shadow instructed Amy as he took over. 'Do you have a blade in that backpack of yours?'_

'Y-Yeah?' Amy stammered as she rummaged through her bag to find one.

 _'Alright, sweetie,' Rouge began, knowing she would need to take over now, 'find the bomb on Sonic's back and…'_

'And what, Rouge?' Amy snapped as she sifted through his fur again and found the bomb.

 _'You need to cut it out.'_

Both Amy and Sonic felt their hearts drop into their stomachs and their stomachs fall into the pit of their bodies. The fuchsia hedgehog's hand trembled and dropped the blade as her eyes widened, unable to hold herself over his shoulder before falling back down into his lap, Sonic's hands still attached to her hips nervously. Rouge called out their names repeatedly only to get no answer.

Sonic lifted Amy's chin with two of his fingers, forcing her to look into his eyes. The still burning fire reflected in her teary eyes. As she stared into his deep, emerald eyes, she could see his fear. One of his most practiced traits was hiding his fear, but from her was a different story. He gave her a dreamy smile and a small kiss, before slowly pulling away.

'Just do it, Ames.' He whispered.

'No! No way!' Amy exclaimed, a tear trickling down her cheek.

'Amy, you have to! Either that or we get blown to bits!'

'Sonic, I-'

'Ames!' Sonic cut her off as he cupped her face with his hands, 'You can do it. I trust you.'

 _'Sonic? Amy? Someone answer me!' Tails exclaimed again._

The two hedgehogs jumped at the voice coming through the communicator before Sonic simply called out that they were still there. He picked up the blade that Amy had dropped and handed it to her before giving her a quick peck on the cheek before pulling back and nodding. The bubble-gum hedgehog responded with a nod before pulling the communicator back up to her eye level.

'Alright, Tails,' Amy began with a sniff, 'walk me through it.'

 _'Alright, now get Sonic to brace himself because this is going to hurt a little.' Tails instructed her._

'No shit, pal.' Sonic mumbled as he gripped Amy's sides nervously.

 _'Now, you need to be quick and efficient. Pull out a cloth of some sort to put on the wound after it's over.' Tails continued as Amy ripped off part of her dress to use. 'Hold the bomb firmly in one hand and lightly stab into Sonic's back and cut around it. It'll give you a few seconds to get it off and throw it far enough away before it blows up.'_

Amy nodded as she held the cloth in one hand before placing it over the bomb, holding it firmly with a violently shaky hand. Sonic wondered how it wasn't loosening already, feeling the pull his fur, Amy's shaky breath and racing heart beat against his own chest. She held up the knife to his back, the tip of the knife's edge a mere centimetre away from his flesh.

'I-I can't do it, Tails.' Amy sobbed.

'Amy, you have to.' Sonic stated firmly, grasping her hips tighter for comfort.

 _'Come on, babe, you have to do it now! You're running out of time!' Rouge stepped in._

A few more seconds of hesitation passed before Amy squeezed the blade tight to stop it from shaking and took in a deep breath. _'Ready?'_ Sonic buried his head in her shoulder and bit his lip, trying to hold back his groans of pain as the pink heroine dug out the bomb, forcing herself to hold back her sobs as she concentrated, focusing on the flashing lights.

A long minute or so passed before she finally dug it out, a small hole of flesh and patch of fur now missing from her hero's back. She pressed her ripped dress down on the wound, earning a painful moan from Sonic, before turning her torso and throwing it as far as she could. She watched the light flash amongst the night sky until it disappeared with a splash into the ocean.

 _3…2…1…_

Everyone jumped at the sound of the explosion, water and sand flying up everywhere as Amy held her cobalt hero in her arms, putting pressure on his wound and tried to ignore the fact his grip on her hips was weakening. She began whispering soothing words, both for his sake and hers, trying to coax a response out of him. The pain was taking it's toll…

'Sonic? Sonic, stay with me, ok?' Amy demanded as she held back a sob.

 _'What's going on there?' Knuckles stepped in._

'Sonic, talk to me!' Amy spoke up again, ignoring the fiery echidna.

'Don't worry, Ames,' Sonic began weakly with a wince, 'It's alright now.'

'Thank Chaos.'

No more words need be said for both the two hedgehogs and the rest of the gang to know that no truer words had ever come out of the blue blur's mouth. The gang let out a collective sigh as the directed they're attention away from the screen, now only able to see a mass of blue from Amy's wrist communicator being immersed in Sonic's quills.

Not even Amy, the Queen of Optimism, could bring herself to smile at their defeat just yet. She held the cloth to his wound still firm, with her other hand laced in his quills as his forehead rested on hers. Their heartbeats began to slow, despite Sonic still being in immense pain, and their breath finally began to regulate in unison with one another.

* * *

It was a mere few hours before the sun began to rise, peaking over the horizon ever so slowly, and Tails set out in the Tornado along with Tikal to find Sonic and Amy. The two tailed kitsune tried to suppress a yawn as he keyed in a few commands to the Tornado's dashboard, tracking both the hedgehog's communicator's in a few seconds.

'Here, drink this. We don't need another disaster.' Tikal smiled as she passed a travel mug of coffee.

'As long as you drink too, you'll need your strength when we get there.' Tails nodded as he watched her over his shoulder.

'All the first aid supplies are in the back, right?'

'Everything you need should be there, plus you brought along your own remedies, didn't you?'

'Got them right here, although I'm pretty sure Sonic won't be too happy about it.' Tikal shrugged as she sat the bag in her lap.

'He'll live, surely the worst of it is over, don't you think?' Tails cocked a brow.

'In general? Of course! Depending on his pain threshold, however, there's a chance he might not talk to me for a while after this.' The peach echidna giggled a little.

'They're that bad?' Tails questioned.

'The one that will work best, kinda.'

Tails winced a little as he turned around to face his front fully, looking ahead before checking his GPS, signalling their friends weren't too far ahead. Tikal looked over the side of the plane, gazing out the window, her eyes twinkling in the early sunlight as the scent of sea salt began to fill her nose. In sync, the duo heard a familiar buzz, one that usually would go without a second thought, but today made them nervous.

The pilot and his passenger looked out the window to see a familiar blue streak buzzing around in circles, figures of eight and all sorts of squiggly lines across to white sand and even along the line of the water, small splashes hitting the cobalt blur as it dashed past. They lowered the plane down, now noticing Amy waving her arms to bring them in.

As the Tornado touched down, Tikal leapt out of her seat, lifting the windowed roof over her head and jumped onto the sand before embracing Amy in her arms after the fuchsia hedgehog almost crash tackled her. The peach echidna giggled along with her friend, both glad they were reunited once again as Tails jumped out of his seat and onto the sand, still watching Sonic run around.

'I tried to stop him,' Amy began as she noticed Tails eyeing off his brotherly figure, 'but there was a slim chance. I patched up the wound as best I could and not a second later he was off and running around, he's been at it all morning.'

'That doesn't surprise me in the slightest, it seems like its all good though.' Tails shrugged.

'I see Sonic's wound must be wearing the other half of your dress.' Tikal smirked as she looked down at Amy's torn up dress that now only just covered her backside.

'Yeah, well, he didn't seem to mind.' Amy blushed as she ruffled her quills.

'What?!' Tikal exclaimed in a whisper, trying to supress a large grin.

'U-Uh! I mean, um, I-I'll fill you in later.' Amy stammered before turning to Tails, 'I guess we should rein him in and head home, right?'

'Let's do it!' Tails exclaimed.

.

It took a lot longer than they would've liked, but Amy eventually coaxed Sonic to come down off his adrenaline high even just for a little while in order to get him into the Tornado. Tails fired up his ship and got them into the air, Amy seated behind him and Tikal and Sonic behind her as she examined his night old wound.

She set out all the supplies she needed as best she could, wanting to get to work as soon as possible, and prepared Sonic for the pain. Amy tried to block out his painful groans, trying to force herself to not even turn around and watch but couldn't stop herself for long. She put the seat down before swirling herself around, taking Sonic's hand in hers and letting him squeeze the life out of it as the teen echidna applied her own remedies.

'I-I hope for your sake t-this stuff w-works, T-Tikal.' Sonic groaned, trying to chuckle.

'I'm sorry, I'm almost done.' Tikal smiled as she exchanged a glance with Amy.

'Don't worry,' Amy began as her and Sonic locked eyes, 'he's just being a big baby.'

'Wanna switch?' Sonic smirked that dreamy smile of his, making Amy's stomach flutter.

By the time they had arrived home, Tikal had done most of the work, and a fine job she had done. Tails parked the X-Tornado outside the garage before jumping out to greet the rest of the gang, Knuckles and Manic quick to leap up onto the wing to help Sonic out, now weak and in pain. Tikal and Amy jumped out after them before coming to their aid.

'Thanks again, Tikal.' Sonic gave her a friendly wink.

'No worries, you big baby.' Tikal laughed before giving him a sisterly peck on the cheek.

'Come on, you sook, let's get you inside.' Manic chuckled.

Sonic rolled his eyes, about to protest to everyone implying he was soft, until his gaze locked with Amy's. She was standing a few paces behind Tikal, an absent smile plastered across her muzzle. He gave her a dreamy, genuine smile through a wink before the boys turned him around and forced him into the garage.

Amy giggled to herself, feeling her heart ache and her stomach sore in the best possible ways. She could feel her face physically heat up, only imagining how red she must have been, as she brought one hand up to her cheek, the other remaining behind her back. Quickly snapped out of her trance, Tikal and the rest of the girls rushed up to surround her, all with eager looks in their eyes.

'Alright, sweetie, let's hear it!' Sally exclaimed excitedly.


	7. We're Such A Cliche

**Hey everyone!**

 **Well, here it is! The final chapter! Thank you again to SoraRose7 for this awesome request, I hope you've thoroughly enjoyed it, my friend! I hope everyone has loved this story, be sure to read and review! Be sure to keep an eye out for my upcoming stories, requests from aliixo and Fantasy Amy Rose Co will be coming soon along with a short story of my own! Enjoy the final chapter of Tick Tock, Tick Tock!**

 **Ciao! xx**

* * *

The sun had well and truly set by the time the girls had managed to get Amy to tell them everything that happened while she was gone at least ten times in ten different ways. Nonetheless, the fuchsia hedgehog didn't fail to blush and stammer every time her sisterly figures giggled along with her. To no surprise, the boys were oblivious to their behaviour, having not even worked out why Sonic was so happy when he even looked at her.

As a cool, gentle breeze wafted outside, the stars glimmering around the gleaming sun, the gang were gathered around the lounge room together listening to music and playing board games. Sonia and Amy were at it in the kitchen, talking and giggling away before the magenta hedgehog brought over drinks for everyone, Amy insisting she could finish dinner duty herself.

'How're you doing over here?' A voice came from behind her as a pair of arms snaked around her waist.

'Almost finished, test it.' Amy smiled as she held the spoon on chilli and mince up to her shoulder where Sonic's chin rest.

'Perfect, as always, Miss Rose.' Sonic smiled after swallowing the concoction.

'Stop it, I'll get a big head.' Amy joked, earning her a peck on the cheek.

'Need any help?' Sonic chuckled.

'Nah, I think I'm about done, just have to bring it over! What are the others doing?'

'Last I checked, Manic and Knuckles were trying to make a deal between their properties on the Monopoly board.'

Amy laughed as she picked up the pot of chilli and mince before Sonic took it off her, being the gentleman he was and insisting he help her. The fuchsia hedgehog blushed through a smile before picking up the tray of buns and following her hero over to the living room, subtly placing dinner on the coffee table, not wanting to interrupt the spirited dispute around the gaming board.

The two hedgehogs took a seat on the smaller couch, taking a glance at each other with a smile before Sonic wrapped his arms around her hips as she rest her head on his shoulder, exhaling happily as she watched the game unfold before her. Shadow sat on an arm chair watching the game, helping Cream play the game while Sonia, Blaze and Rouge sat together on the opposite couch drinking wine.

Rouge leaned over and passed her fuchsia friend a glass herself, shooting her a wink as she did so. As she sat back, she sipped on her drink in sync with the other two girls as they gave their young friend a happy smile. She blushed and broke eye contact with her friends before turning back to the game, squeezing her hedgehog hunk in her arms.

'Silver, you rolled a four! Count properly!' Sally laughed.

'He rolled a six! You count properly!' Tails smirked.

'Then that means he ends up in jail!' Cosmo insisted.

'Yeah, stop cheating, Silver!' Tikal laughed.

'Alright, whose turn is it?' Silver rolled his eyes after moving to jail.

'Whose idea was it to play this again?' Cream cocked a brow as she tried to read the instructions.

'Back off, Knuckles, you sold me that property!' Manic snapped as he beat the echidna's hand away.

'I didn't agree to that!' Knuckles shot back.

It didn't take long before more roars of laughter, spirited debates and opinions from the sideline players came in and went all the way through to somewhere after midnight, when low and behold, Sally finally won. Cream passed out, snoozing away with her head resting in Silver's lap on the couch, the grey hedgehog asleep on Blaze's shoulder while the lavender feline finally dozed off against him.

After the game, both Tails and Cosmo had dozed off together in the middle of the living room floor, completely exhausted after the past few days. Rouge and Shadow insisted they had to head home, knowing they had to go to the office the following morning, Sally walking home with them, knowing her opponents were still sour with her recent victory.

Manic's 'bachelor pad' was one of the next closest homes, so he made his way home along with his big sister and Knuckles and Tikal, all deciding to crash at his place for the night. After they had all left, and Amy had tidied up the living room, despite Sonic insisting she didn't have to, the cobalt hero walked her home. Literally, walked with her.

'I almost can't believe the boys didn't say anything.' Amy giggled as Sonic laced his fingers with hers.

'Say anything? They didn't even notice. Except Tails, he noticed but he didn't say anything.' Sonic smirked.

'Well, that's certainly more than I can say for the girls.'

'Oh, Chaos, I can only imagine what my sister was like.'

'Compared to Rouge? She was doing ok.' Amy smiled, biting her lip to supress laughter.

'Sure, sure, Ames.' Sonic rolled his eyes.

'How are you feeling, now?' Amy asked after a few seconds of comfortable silence, glancing at his back.

'I'd be a lot worse if it wasn't for you, that's for sure.'

'Oh, Sonic-'

'I'm serious, Amy,' Sonic cut her off as he began to twirl her around as they walked, 'Sure it wasn't ideal, but it had to be done and we got through it. Well, you did.'

'Hey, we did.' Amy insisted, stopping herself in front of him.

Sonic smiled dreamily to himself as he stared down into her jade orbs, the twinkling from the stars reflecting off of them. He leaned over and kissed her temple tenderly and purposely before taking her hand back in his as they continued walking down the dirt path, the bubble gum heroine's cottage home now in their sights.

As they arrived at her front door, Amy bent down and pulled out the key out from under the door mat and unlocked it, placing the key back where she found it after opening it up. She held onto Sonic's hand as they walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch together. Sonic picked up the remote and slowly began flicking through the movies.

'No, no, seen it, no, no… Yes!' Sonic exclaimed when he found _Saw._

'Sonic, do we really have to watch a gore fest?' Amy winced.

'I'm kidding, Ames.' Sonic smiled before flicking over to _The Proposal._

Amy gave him a coy smile before curling up into his chest, taking in his scent of freshly cut grass and the lake's fresh water. She nuzzled her nose into his fur, unable to get enough of him, before fluttering her eyes open enough to be able to see the movie. Clearly her hedge-hunk had taste, it was a great movie. Ryan Reynolds was the godliest Hedgehog in the world. Well, second…

'Hey, Ames?' Sonic whispered, snapping her out of her trance as she looked up at him.

'Would it be totally un-romantic of me to ask to pick up where we left off on the beach?'

Amy smirked up at his before adjusting herself so she was hovering over him, now able to see the bright crimson forming on his face. She tried to give off a confident smile, but she was almost certain her own blushing cheeks were ridiculously overpowering. She stroked her fingers through his quills tenderly, his own fingers brushing against her hips.

'As long as your intentions are romantic, then I'd love to.' Amy winked jokingly.

'Well, let's start with this.' Sonic smiled before leaning up to kiss her, 'I love you, Amy.'

Amy could swear she'd heard him wrong, and if that wasn't the case then she was sure she was going to pass out from shock – maybe even have a heart attack. Sonic soon gone a panicked expression on his face after she hadn't said anything, which snapped her out of her dazed state. She quickly smiled and tried to steady her breathing as she looked down at him.

'R-Really?' Amy stammered.

'Why do you sound so surprised?' Sonic questioned, Amy merely cocking a brow at him.

'Fair enough.' The cobalt speedster chuckled nervously.

'I love you, too. You big loser.'

They both laughed as they leaned into one another, making contact in a passionate embrace. Amy could feel him smile within their kiss, causing her to grin widely as he bit her bottom lip. She wasn't sure what she was smiling at… just an overwhelming sense of emotion. What she figured, however, was that after all this time, she had him. He was hers and she was his… and they were in love.

How clichéd. It's amazing…


End file.
